A Favor
by T'party Time
Summary: Jim needs Spock to buy him some underwear. Whatever will the reserved First Officer do? Slashy crackfic prompted by USS-Spirk on tumblr.


"A Favor"

Boxers. Briefs.

Spock contemplated the two packages in his hands as intently as he would any info-laden PADD. The choice was difficult. With the replicators and freshers aboard the Enterprise on the fritz, it was a week at Space Station B-52 for a complete overhaul and test period. This meant a full week in which to enjoy the recreational and retail amenities aboard the massive station, but it also meant a week without food, recycling….and new clothes on-board. So it was that Spock found himself in the uncomfortable position of somehow having enough free time to do Jim, as he put it, "just this one favor, just a small thing, really." He had accepted before knowing what said favor was, and unfortunately, Jim had asked him if he could swing by one of the shops to pick him up some new underwear. Well, for Jim this was certainly no big task- he knew for a fact that Spock had been planning on heading over to the galleria to purchase a new dress tunic- but for Spock, having to buy a package of underwear, of any sort, was tantamount to walking up to the cashier in his own skivvies. Too late to back out now, Spock continued to glare at the packages as though one might light up in answer to his question.

Boxers or briefs?

Why was this such a difficult decision? Spock knew that he of all people was the best qualified to make it, given his…well…proximity to the captain for the last few months. He warmed at the thought that it was because he was now living in shared quarters that he even had this duty at all. However, every time he tried to bring up a relevant memory, he found nothing to do with variety of underwear. He had either been so distracted, or so intent on removing it, or so- forbid that he would ever admit to such an emotion- delighted in Jim's lack of underwear at all that it had been a non-issue to take note of the captain's preference in style. Spock's high cheekbones flushed slightly olive at the thought of fabric tearing like paper at his insistent tugging, and realized to his own chagrin that this unexpectedly pleasing act had become something of a ritual for the past few weeks. Naturally, Jim had begun to tease him, saying that he was wasteful and that there were easier ways to remove such garments, which may have been why he stopped wearing any when he knew they'd have a few hours alone. Of course, it was just when enough pairs had been ripped off, leaving Jim's supply quite low, that this inopportune system malfunction was to occur. If Spock believed in luck, his would have to be bad. And now he had to decide if his captain would select the snug fit of briefs or the freer feel of boxers- he felt like an advertising agency trying to assess demographic preferences. And then inspiration struck like a phaser blast. The tiniest twinge of a smile tugged at the corner of Spock's mouth as he replaced both packages on the shelf. He finally knew how he could make this situation, if not less mortifying, then certainly more in his own eventual favor.

Later that evening, as Jim and Spock entered their temporary quarters aboard the space station to prepare for bed, Jim suddenly turned towards Spock and, with a show of nonchalance, asked "So, Spock, did you manage to pick me up some underwear on your outing this afternoon?"

Spock responded simply, "Yes, Jim. I'll retrieve my purchases for you."

He walked over to a desk standing in the corner and pulled out a long black box from one of its bottom drawers. Jim eyed the package curiously as Spock solemnly handed it over. "Should I be worried? I was just expecting a 10-pack of whatever was cheapest!" Kirk chuckled a bit as he lifted off the top of the box to reveal-

Underwear, yes. Three pairs of black lace underwear, intricately embellished with green ribbons…and was that a garter? Kirk had no words. He simply stared at the contents, up to his blank-faced companion, and back down.

"Spock…is this…this is ladies' underwear!"

"Is it not what you asked for? These are undergarments which are suitable to the human form, are they not?"

"Well, yes, but look at them! I'm going to feel pretty uncomfortable sitting up on the bridge with this thong in my rear!"

"Jim, sometimes comfort must be sacrificed in the pursuit of pleasure. And although the thought of you on the bridge in this hidden accoutrement is rather pleasing, do you honestly think that any of these will be in a serviceable state after our stopover time?" He lifted one eyebrow as he normally did, but Jim could swear he saw a bit of salaciousness in the movement.

"All right, you sneaky Vulcan, I see how it is! That'll teach me to ever send you on any personal errands anytime soon!" He smiled, then raked a lustful glance over his lover's lean frame.

"Now, what do you say we take these babies out on a test drive, hmm?"

"That would be most agreeable, Captain."

-one point eight seven minutes later-

"Now, if only I could figure out how to get the damn things on!"

~Fin~


End file.
